Hyacinth
by Narchambault
Summary: Bahkan Mayor Jenderal Armstrong dapat melihat bagaimana cara Mustang memandang Hawkeye. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka [Royai]. R&R?


**Hyacinth**

By **Narchambault**

**Fullmetal Alchemist **belongs to **Hiromu Arakawa**

_Merepotkan,_

Kata itu terlintas di benak Mayor Jenderal Armstrong, mengingatkannya sepintas pada Homonculus Sloth yang _nyaris_ membunuhnya—terimakasih padanya, tubuh ramping, eksotis, dan 'maskulin'-nya itu penuh dengan bercak biru dan ungu dan beberapa tulangnya patah sehingga ia harus menggunakan _gips_ pada tangan kanannya untuk sementara waktu, membuatnya merasa _lemah_, dan ia sangat membenci keadaan itu.

Lupakan Homonculus bodoh itu.

Si Ice Queen ini sedang benci-bencinya dengan kolonel bodoh itu,

Mustang.

Ah, ya, Fuhrer Grumman melantiknya menjadi brigadir jenderal beberapa hari lalu.

Bisa-bisanya dia mempromosikan seorang yang teledor yang kehilangan penglihatannya saat bertempur? Olivier berdecak kesal.

Bukan kesal akan Fuhrer Grumman, atau siapapun, dia hanya membenci Mustang yang harus membuatnya singgah di Central untuk sementara, mengurusi beberapa—_setumpuk_—laporan-laporan militer yang seharusnya dituntaskan oleh Mustang, namun Fuhrer Grumman dengan baik hati memintanya untuk mengurus beberapa, mengingat kondisi Mustang yang amat _tidak berguna_.

Kereta yang membuatnya gerah ini terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Olivier berkali-kali mengetukkan jemari lentiknya pada kayu di sisi kaca tempatnya menyandarkan tangannya. Ia menghela napas tak sabar.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya, Olivier memejamkan matanya.

"Ma'am," suara bariton memanggilnya tegas, "kita hampir sampai."

Olivier menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

Mayor Miles, dengan kacamata _goggle_ miliknya, seperti biasa. Olivier tidak menyangka Mustang mengirimkan Miles untuk menjemputnya dari Briggs. Mungkin Mustang masih memiliki sisi sensitif dimana ia—dengan sok tahunya—mengira bahwa Olivier Mira Armstrong mungkin merindukan mayor setianya—mengingatnya kini sudah tidak ada lagi pengawal yang berada di sisinya, sepeninggal Kapten Buccanneer, dan pemindahan Miles ke Central untuk bekerja dibawah pimpinan Brigjen Mustang.

Tapi Olivier tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya.

_Mungkin sedikit…_

"Baguslah. Hampir saja kuledakkan kereta ini. Sepertinya dengan berlari akan lebih cepat sampai."

Mayor Miles terdiam sejenak mendengar sarkasme dari atasannya itu, kemudian tersenyum.

_Tidak pernah berubah._

"Ya, tentu saja, Ma'am."

Miles jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Armstrong kala benci-bencinya dengan Mustang.

**x**

"Fuhrer Grumman, Sir."

Mayjen Armstrong berdiri tegak dengan tangan kanannya melakukan hormat pada petinggi negara di depannya itu.

Grumman tersenyum dan membalas hormatnya, kemudian Armstrong menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku senang kau memenuhi panggilanku, Mayjen, kau sudah repot-repot kesini." Ujarnya ramah dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Kapan saja, Sir, dengan senang hati." Jawab Olivier.

Grumman kembali duduk di atas kursi Fuhrer-nya yang tampak nyaman. Sinar matahari tampak menyilaukannya dari belakang sehingga Olivier hampir tidak bisa melihat Grumman melainkan hanya siluetnya saja.

Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja terdapat beberapa perbaikan, termasuk jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah itu—mungkin mereka sudah melenyapkannya. Karpet merah masih tergelar rapi di atas lantai yang tampak bersih dan mengkilap. Beberapa furniture tua warisan dari Fuhrer sebelumnya—Bradley—masih terlihat digunakan. Lampu kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan tampak telah di perbaharui, lebih sederhana dari sebelumnya. Ah, ya, Fuhrer Grumman sangat mencintai kesederhanaan.

Terlampau sederhana, bahkan ia tidak memiliki pengawal pribadi, dikala usianya sebagai seorang Fuhrer memang sedang butuh-butuhnya pengawal.

"Ah, Mayjen, betapa tak sopannya diriku, silakan duduk!" ujar Grumman, menyilakannya duduk seraya mengarahkan tangannya pada sebuah meja kecil dengan dua kursi berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Jadi, Anda sudah tahu Brigjen Mustang sudah dipulihkan, bukan?" Tanya Grumman berbasa-basi. Olivier mengangguk.

"Ya. Kudengar prosesnya berjalan lancar. Saya turut senang mendengar dirinya dapat melihat kembali dan Letnan Havoc dapat berjalan kembali." Jawab Olivier. Grumman tertawa,

"Ya, ya… Semua pun begitu, Mayjen. Tapi…"

Olivier menunggu Grumman melanjutkan kalimatnya. Grumman berdiri dari kursinya, meraih papan catur miliknya, dan berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian duduk tepat di depannya seraya meletakkan papan caturnya di atas meja. Grumman menyusun bidak-bidaknya dengan serius, kemudian melanjutkan, "ada sesuatu yang berubah dari pria itu—Mustang."

Olivier memperhatikan tangan Grumman yang menyusun bidak-bidak, kemudian kedua mata birunya memandang Grumman penasaran, "Apa itu, Sir?"

Grumman tertawa kecil, "Ho ho ho, Mayjen, itulah mengapa aku memanggilmu ke Central, untuk membantuku."

Armstrong ingin menghela napas, namun tak sampai.

Benarkah? Ia repot-repot kesini untuk _memata-matai_ Mustang?

"Ah, bukan memata-matai, Mayjen," Grumman tersenyum.

Fuhrer baru Amestris bisa membaca pikiran ternyata, eh?

"…aku tahu apa yang membuat Mustang teralihkan—ia tidak bisa mengerjakan laporan-laporannya dengan baik—tapi memang biasanya tidak baik, sih—tapi, aku tahu benar Mustang bukanlah seseorang yang _teralihkan_ saat bermain catur, khususnya denganku." Grumman menggerakkan pion miliknya yang berwarna hitam, kemudian menatap Olivier, mensinyalkan bahwa ini adalah gilirannya.

Olivier terdiam sejenak,

Ia menatap papan catur didepannya, tidak menjawab Grumman, melainkan menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya, seraya memikirkan strategi untuk menyerang bidak Grumman.

"Kau tahu, Mayjen. Petinggi di Amestris hampir seluruhnya terlibat dalam krisis kemarin. Dan sisanya—terbunuh, dan dibunuh. Raven, contohnya," Grumman tertawa.

Olivier tersenyum tipis mendengar namanya. Ah, Letnan Jenderal Raven yang beruntung mengelus-elus tangan mulus Olivier Mira Armstrong. Senang sekali Olivier saat menusuknya tepat pada tangan kirinya.

Tetap saja, itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan, namun mereka tertawakan.

Olivier menggerakkan pionnya.

Grumman melanjutkan, "karena itulah aku sangat mempercayaimu dan Mustang. Kalian sangatlah loyal pada Amestris dan tidak haus akan kekuasaan—ah, tidak juga, jika kupikir dua kali…" Grumman kemudian mengingat ambisi Mustang untuk menjadi fuhrer—begitupula wanita cantik nan perkasa di depannya ini.

"Terimakasih, Sir." ujar Olivier.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, larut dalam permainan catur mereka yang semakin asyik.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah melewati beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya Grumman berbicara kembali,

"Mustang sedang jatuh cinta, kau tahu itu 'kan, Mayjen?"

Mana Olivier peduli kalau Mustang jatuh cinta.

Ia menatap Grumman sejenak, kemudian bertanya, "Hawkeye?"

Grumman menganggukan kepalanya, tertawa kecil, "Cucuku."

Olivier mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ini hal yang baru saja ia ketahui, bahwa Riza Hawkeye adalah cucu dari Fuhrer Grumman.

Olivier menatap papan caturnya kembali, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. Grumman tampak tenang.

"Disamping aku ingin kau menyelesaikan beberapa laporan Mustang, aku ingin kau berbicara padanya juga."

Olivier tidak suka arah pembicaraan mereka—maupun arah dari permainan catur ini.

Mana dia peduli Mustang jatuh cinta pada siapa, sekalipun itu cucu dari Fuhrer sekalipun, apa urusannya?

Dia adalah pemimpin di Briggs, Jenderal yang dihormati, Ratu mereka, dan pelindung Briggs. Dan dirinya dikirim kesini untuk mengurusi Brigadir Jenderal yang kekanakan yang tampak baru jatuh cinta untuk _pertama kali_?

Armstrong ingin berdecak kesal.

"Aku sangat ingin cucuku menjadi First Lady saat Mustang menjadi Fuhrer nanti," gumam Grumman, "lagipula, Mustang adalah pria yang baik."

Baik darimananya?

"Mengapa Anda tidak berbicara pada Brigjen Mustang sendiri, Sir?" Tanya Olivier, akhirnya.

Grumman tersenyum penuh arti.

"Karena, Mayjen, mungkin aku adalah orang yang sangat pandai dalam menyusun rencana," Grumman menggerakkan bidaknya, "tapi aku tidak pandai dalam beraksi, aku butuh orang yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana brilianku,"

Wajah Olivier berubah drastis ketika melihat papan catur dibawahnya. Olivier menghela napas, memijit perlahan pelipisnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi di belakangnya.

Grumman tersenyum, seraya berkata,

"_Checkmate_."

Baiklah, dia kalah.

**x**

Harga diri Olivier terlalu tinggi untuk mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Membuka pintu ruangan kerja tim Mustang—_tepatnya mendobraknya_—tiga pasang mata seketika tertuju pada sosok dingin nan elegan yang mengeluarkan aura _membekukan_ itu. Olivier menatap mereka satu persatu dengan kedua mata birunya yang tak kalah dinginnya.

Salah satu dari mereka—si pemimpin—tersenyum hangat padanya, seraya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Mayjen Armstrong, Dewi Aphrodite tampaknya tak pernah meninggalkan sisimu untuk mempercantik parasmu setiap—"

"Sudah diamlah, Mustang. Aku tidak akan berada disini jika bukan karena kebodohanmu dan kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu." Tukas Olivier dingin. Ia bisa merasakan dua subordinat Mustang—Hawkeye dan Havoc—menatapnya ngeri.

Roy Mustang selalu meneguk ludah jika berurusan dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"Ah… Ya, Ma'am…" Roy tertawa canggung.

"Tch."

Armstrong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kemudian menatap tajam Mustang.

"Aku akan berada disini untuk beberapa hari, sebelum kau berangkat ke Ishval bersama Miles dan Scar. Sebaiknya kau bantu aku mengurusi beberapa laporan, Brigjen."

Mustang menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, Ma'am, tentu saja,"

Armstrong tampak melihat sekilas lirikan dari mata onyx Mustang pada subordinat cantiknya yang kini menyandang pangkat Kapten itu.

Tampaknya sang Kapten tidak mempedulikan tatapannya yang memandangnya dengan… _intens_?

Kedua matanya tertuju pada Olivier kembali, dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"… senang sekali akhirnya ada wanita cantik dan perkasa yang bekerja sama denganku setelah sekian lama beberapa pria membosankan dan yang _lainnya_ yang ditugaskan untuk bekerja denganku."

Olivier menyadari bahwa terdapat nada sarkasme pada perkataannya.

"Jaga mulutmu, Brigjen, jika kau tidak mau bernasib sama dengan Homonculus Sloth yang kami musnahkan tempo lalu."

Ah, lagi-lagi Roy Mustang tidak bisa menggoda wanita satu ini.

Mustang tertawa kecil _lagi_, disusul oleh tawa Letnan Dua Havoc yang sedikit tertahan, namun cukup terdengar di telinga Olivier.

Suara tumpukan kertas yang diletakkan secara kasar—membuat suara yang keras—membuat Olivier menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber suara.

Kapten Hawkeye dengan tenang meraih tumpukkan kertas lainnya, dan mengangkatnya, berjalan ke arah Olivier, dan menatapnya sejenak,

"Selamat siang, Mayor Jenderal," sapa Hawkeye, pertama kalinya terdengar suaranya sejak Olivier melangkahkan kaki di ruangan ini.

Armstrong hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian, Hawkeye pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Olivier kembali menatap Mustang, hendak mengatakkan sesuatu.

Namun seketika kata-katanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya ketika melihat tatapan Mustang yang tampak—_marah_.

Havoc menatap Mustang takut, kemudian ia berdeham dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang semula ia abaikan.

Jelas-jelas sesuatu terjadi antara mereka berdua.

**x**

Olivier Mira Armstrong harus mengakui bahwa istana miliknya sangatlah nyaman untuk tempat beristirahat.

Keesokan harinya, Armstrong berada di Central Headquarter kembali. Miles mengawalnya sepanjang hari, perintah Mustang.

Seluruh mata disana tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Beberapa memberikan hormat dengan kaku, membuatnya sedikit terganggu, betapa dia tidak suka bertemu orang-orang baru.

Ah, bicara soal orang baru, yang ada di depannya ini jelas-jelas bukan orang baru.

"_Aniue_!"

Tendangan keras diluncurkan tepat pada tulang kering pria besar berotot dengan rambut botak yang terdapat sehelai jambul keriting di atasnya. Pria itu mendesis kesakitan,

"Sudah kubilang, aku adalah atasanmu disini!"

Alex Louis Armstrong menatap kakaknya dengan menyesal, "Maafkan saya, Mayor Jenderal!" ia kembali berdiri tegap.

Mayor Miles menghela napas. Mungkin saat ini dia berpikir betapa kejinya Olivier terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia kemudian melihat sekitar, beberapa prajurit memandang mereka ketakutan. Ia kembali menghela napas.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Tanya Alex, Olivier menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kuceritakan mimpiku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu, _Aniue_...-_Ouch_!"

Tendangan lagi.

Olivier kemudian meninggalkan adiknya yang merintih kesakitan di belakang sana. Pagi ini _mood_-nya benar-benar sedang hancur.

Miles menganggukan kepalanya pada Letnan Kolonel Armstrong yang kembali berdiri tegap, kemudian mengikuti langkah Olivier di belakangnya.

"Mayor Jenderal! Kau mau menemui Brigjen Mustang?" panggil Alex, berusaha mengejar kakaknya.

"Hn." Jawab Olivier sekenanya.

"Sebaiknya… jangan dulu, Mayjen." Suara Alex bergetar, menunjukkan ketakutan. Olivier mengangkat alisnya bingung, namun tidak menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Letnan Havoc, Letnan Breda, Kapten Falman, dan Sersan Fuery meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin pagi ini, Mayjen. Entah apa yang terjadi… namun mereka bilang, sebaiknya Brigjen tidak diganggu dulu, mengetahui _mood-_nya sedang hancur hari ini… Sepertinya ada masalah pribadi, _Ani_… Mayjen!"

"_Mood_-ku hancur lebur sejak minggu lalu Fuhrer Grumman memintaku ke Central untuk membantunya," ujar Olivier dingin, "jadi akan kutebas kepalanya jika _mood_ hancurnya itu membuat _mood_-ku lebih hancur lagi hari ini."

Alex _sweatdropped_.

"Ah… kalau begitu, Mayjen, sampaikan salamku untuk Brigjen… Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat berubah…"

Olivier terdiam.

_Jadi bukan hanya Fuhrer Grumman yang merasakan perubahannya?_

"Ya,"

"Sampai nanti kalau begitu, Mayjen." Kilau-kilau oranye _trademark_ Armstrong mulai bertebaran dari wajah Alex ketika mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kakaknya. Olivier menghela napas, dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Akhirnya Alex meninggalkannya bersama Miles di depan ruangan Brigjen Mustang.

Olivier hendak membuka pintu ruangan Mustang ketika ia mendengar suara pria yang samar-samar di telinganya, kira-kira terdengar seperti, _"Kau tidak masuk akal," "Itu alasan yang bodoh," _

Olivier kemudian membuka pintunya secara tiba-tiba.

Menampilkan Mustang yang tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hawkeye—_keras_. Mereka berdua berjarak sangat dekat, cukup dekat untuk Olivier dan Miles berprasangka bahwa mereka akan berciuman.

Namun mereka berdua tersentak ketika Olivier menatapnya terkejut.

Hawkeye menarik tangan kirinya dari cengkraman Mustang, sementara Mustang sendiri menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hawkeye.

Hawkeye memberi hormat pada Armstrong.

"Mayor Jenderal Armstrong, Ma'am!" sapa Hawkeye. Olivier menganggukan kepalanya, dan membalas hormatnya sebelum Hawkeye menurunkan tangannya.

Hawkeye kemudian berjalan mendekatinya, tak disangka terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Armstrong bersama Miles dan Mustang.

Ah, Olivier tidak akan berkomentar soal yang tadi.

Mustang menatap Olivier sejenak—dengan pandangan yang… _kesal_? Berani-beraninya Mustang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Lain kali Anda harus belajar mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Mayjen." Gumamnya pelan, namun tegas.

Olivier berdecak kesal.

"Aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, eh, Mustang? Kurasa kau cukup senang _fraternization law_ di militer akhirnya dihapuskan." Sindirnya, membuat Mustang menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dengan kasar, mengeluarkan helaan napas yang kasar pula.

Olivier terdiam sejenak,

"Miles, kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua untuk sementara." Papar Olivier, menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Miles.

Miles mengangguk, "Ya, Ma'am."

Miles menutup pintu ruangan kerja Mustang dari luar, meninggalkan sang Mayor Jenderal dan Brigadir Jenderal berdua di dalam.

Mustang memijit pelipisnya pelan,

"Ada urusan apa, Mayjen?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku berencana menanyakan soal Ishval padamu, tapi sepertinya rencanaku berubah," ujar Olivier. Tanpa seperizinan Mustang, ia berjalan ke arah kursi kerja Letnan Havoc, duduk di atas kursinya, dan menyilangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya, menatap Mustang menantang,

"… ada apa denganmu dan Hawkeye?"

Roy memalingkan wajahnya dari Olivier,

"Bukan urusan Anda."

"Tidak usah sok jual mahal," desis Olivier, "aku tahu kau sedang butuh seseorang."

Roy tertawa kecil, "Walaupun saya sering menggoda Anda, Mayjen Armstrong," ia memainkan pulpen di mejanya dengan jemari tangannya, "saya tidak tertarik berkencan dengan wanita lebih tua."

Ah, pilihan kata yang salah, Mustang.

Armstrong menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, menatap Mustang dengan _deathglare_-nya yang terkenal.

"Kalaupun aku tertarik untuk menikah atau berkencan, Brigjen Mustang," desisnya, "aku tidak memiliki selera rendahan."

Rendahan?

Mustang merengut, tentu saja berargumen dengan Armstrong adalah pilihan yang salah.

Armstrong melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau dan Hawkeye menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyatakan saja padanya, Mustang? Kau tahu kami wanita berharga diri tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaan pertama pada pria, apalagi pada pria _sepertimu_," kata-kata Armstrong kembali menusuk Mustang karena tajamnya, "dan wanita seperti Hawkeye."

Mustang mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya, "Aku sudah melakukannya."

Armstrong mengangkat alisnya, "Dan dia menolakmu? Hawkeye pasti memiliki selera yang bagus."

"Aah, Mayjen, bisakah kau tidak merendahkanku untuk sekali saja? Aku ini pria tertampan di Amestris yang mengencani hampir seluruh wanita di East dan Central, tahu!" seru Mustang memberontak, Armstrong menaikkan kedua pundaknya.

"Karena itulah, kubilang wanita-wanita disini tidak memiliki selera yang bagus, dan astaga, Mustang, kau ini rendahan sekali." Ujar Olivier, Mustang mengalah, menghela napas seraya menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dia tidak benar-benar menolakku."

"Hm?"

Roy terdiam sejenak, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Olivier menunggu Roy melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dia hanya _tidak bisa_. Itu yang ia katakan padaku. Itu yang membuatku marah—_kecewa_ padanya."

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu, Mustang?"

Roy menghela napas lagi.

"Setelah Fuhrer Grumman menghapuskan _fraternization law_… aku sangat senang. Karena akhirnya—_akhirnya_ setidaknya minimal aku dapat mengajak Hawkeye berkencan. Sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan sejak pertama kali ia bekerja dibawah pimpinanku—ah, tidak. Bahkan saat aku berusia lima belas tahun, ketika aku belajar Alkemi dibawah bimbingan ayahnya."

Olivier menganggukan kepalanya, meminta Mustang untuk melanjutkan.

Roy mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja kerjanya.

"Tentu aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku, betapa aku mencintainya bertahun-tahun—namun dari seluruh wanita yang kukencani, _dia_-lah yang sesungguhnya aku inginkan, namun disisi lain, _dia_-lah satu-satunya wanita yang tidak bisa aku…-" Mustang mengutuk dirinya dalam sebuah bisikkan.

"… suatu hari Havoc menghampiriku dan mengabarkan bahwa dirinya dan Letnan Catalina telah _resmi_ berpacaran," ujar Roy, menghela napasnya, kemudian tertawa kecil, "tentu saja aku bangga padanya, sejak ia tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar selama ini."

"Dan kau, Mustang?"

"Ya, sehari setelah itu, saat aku mengajak Hawkeye makan malam, aku membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka kepada Hawkeye—sejak Havoc adalah sahabatku, dan Catalina adalah sahabatnya—dan kemudian kami membuat lelucon tentang itu. Dan… aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya saat itu. Hawkeye… _sangat cantik_... saat ia tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan berbicara."

Olivier mendengarkan.

"… aku sangat senang ketika penglihatanku dipulihkan, Hawkeye-lah yang pertama kali aku lihat, ketika di kegelapan dalam kebutaanku hanya menunjukkan wajahnya yang kesakitan dikala pedang itu menyayat tenggorokannya," Mustang terdiam sejenak, "… aku baru menyadari betapa _cantiknya_ Letnan Hawkeye saat perbincangan itu, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," Mustang berhenti lagi, Olivier menunggu.

"… aku _menciumnya_."

Armstrong membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Pria ini psikopat, ya?

"Jelas saja dia marah padamu, Mustang."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Mayjen!" Roy melawan. Olivier bisa melihat semburat merah tipis yang muncul pada kedua pipinya.

"Jelas itu masalah besar, _bodoh_."

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di rumahnya, dan aku ingin menjalin hubungan dengannya layaknya Havoc dan Catalina—mungkin _lebih_ dari itu. Aku ingin dia menjadi First Lady ketika aku menjadi Fuhrer nanti."

Olivier mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu?"

Roy menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan kasar.

"_Ia tidak bisa_. Dengan seribu alasan yang menyangkut bahwa ia selamanya adalah _pelindungku_,dan selamanya akan begitu. Ia bilang aku berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik, dia tidak pantas, dia hanya bawahanku yang lain, dan—ah, sial!" Roy melempar pulpen yang semula ia mainkan dengan kasar ke meja, membuatnya terpental, dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras.

Armstrong terdiam, memberikan waktu pada Roy yang kini mengatur napasnya karena amarah yang keluar dari dalam dirinya.

Roy menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Maafkan aku, Mayjen."

"Ya, ya. Kau harus belajar menerima penolakkan seperti itu, Mustang, tapi, kau tahu Hawkeye sangat peduli padamu, bukan?"

"Ya, mungkin ia hanya peduli padaku karena sumpah yang ia buat. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak membuatnya bersumpah untuk melindungiku!"

"Tenang, Mustang. Kau jelas-jelas tahu bahwa Hawkeye memendam perasaan padamu, bukan?"

Roy terdiam sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

Olivier melanjutkan, "Semua orang tahu kalian berdua jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tapi…"

Roy mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Olivier,

"… Hawkeye mungkin _terlalu_ mencintaimu sehingga ia ingin semuanya yang terbaik untukmu. Bahkan dia berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak cukup baik untuk menjadi pendampingmu."

Roy terdiam, kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Olivier berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Mustang."

Roy mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, "Anda mau kemana, Mayjen?"

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu yang sedang emosi. Aku akan kembali besok untuk membicarakan Ishval," ujarnya. Roy terdiam sejenak, mengatur napasnya, sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"… mungkin aku akan berbicara pada Hawkeye."

Roy membelalakkan matanya, ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara,

Olivier sudah meninggalkan ruangannya.

**x**

Armstrong belum menemui Hawkeye sejak perbincangan singkat dengan Mustang kemarin.

Di siang hari, Olivier kembali datang untuk menemui Roy, kali ini benar-benar berniat untuk membicarakan Ishval.

Namun ketika Olivier masuk kedalam ruangannya, ia melihat sebuket bunga yang terletak rapi di atas meja Mustang.

Roy tertawa kecil, "Bahkan ia tidak menerima bunga sebagai permintaan maafku."

Olivier tertawa kecil, "Tch. Kau terlalu kasar padanya kemarin."

"Kasar?"

Olivier berjalan ke arah Mustang.

"Hyacinth lagi, Mustang?"

Roy tersenyum lemah, "Ah, ya… kudengar memiliki arti permohonan maaf."

Ia meraih sebuket bunga tersebut kemudian berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

Dengan pandangan penuh arti, Roy memberikan buket bunga itu pada Olivier,

"Untukmu, Mayjen,"

Olivier mengerti tatapan Mustang.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia menerima sebuket bunga Hyacinth tersebut.

"Ya, tadinya aku ingin membicarakan Ishval. Mungkin kau harus menenangkan diri dulu, Brigjen, aku akan kembali besok pagi."

Mustang tersenyum ketika Armstrong membawa buket bunga itu keluar dari ruangannya.

**x**

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Olivier menemukan Riza Hawkeye.

Saat itu Hawkeye tentu saja berada di area menembak bersama prajurit-prajurit militer yang lain.

"Kapten,"

Hawkeye tersentak. Dengan segera ia mengabaikan shotgun-nya dan berdiri untuk memberi hormat pada Mayor Jenderal Armstrong.

Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Armstrong membawa sebuket bunga Hyacinth di dekapannya.

Olivier mengulurkan bunga tersebut pada Hawkeye,

"Mustang memberikanku bunga ini. Tch, sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka bunga. Kurasa aku harus memintamu untuk merawatnya untuk_ku_."

Hawkeye terdiam sejenak.

Ia tidak bergerak untuk mengambil bunga tersebut.

"Ma'am, aku sangat-"

Armstrong meletakkan bunga itu pada genggaman Hawkeye dengan paksa.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, tapi tidak disini."

Armstrong merasa terganggu dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka aneh, ah, apakah mereka mengira bahwa dirinya _tidak normal_, eh? _Tch, pria-pria Central._

Hawkeye mengangguk, kemudian membuntuti Armstrong dari belakang, merasa canggung membawa sebuket bunga indah yang semula diberikan oleh Brigjen Mustang padanya.

Di perjalanan mereka—menuju entah kemana—Olivier memutuskan untuk langsung membicarakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan samasekali tidak membawa hal positif bagi Mustang, maupun dirimu."

"Ma'am?"

Olivier menghela napas, "Mustang menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Riza hanya terdiam, masih menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Olivier yang berada di depannya.

"Aku mengerti kau berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk Brigjen Mustang dengan mengorbankan keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya ingin berada di sampingya—_bukan di belakangnya_. Tapi, Hawkeye, aku yakin keputusanmu adalah hal yang egois."

"Ma'am, aku hanya tidak ingin Brigjen mengutamakan perasaannya dan mengesampingkan cita-citanya sebagai Fuhrer…"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja, Hawkeye. Tapi menurut pengamatanku, justru keputusanmu dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintainya juga, tapi menolaknya mentah-mentah, akan menghambat semangatnya untuk menjadi Fuhrer—mengetahui cita-citanya _juga_ menjadikanmu First Lady di Amestris."

Riza menundukkan kepalanya, "… Saya bukan orang yang tepat untuk berjalan di samping Fuhrer Mustang nantinya,"

"Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang _layak_ mendampingi Mustang di antara wanita-wanita yang _tidak tepat_ lainnya," ujar Olivier tegas, "… dan Mustang hanya menginginkanmu."

Riza membelalakkan matanya mendengar komentar tegas dari wanita di depannya.

Ia selalu mengagumi Olivier Mira Armstrong, dengan segala kepribadiannya dan prestasi yang dicapainya, juga perkataannya yang tegas dan membuat prajurit-prajurit didikannya menjadi prajurit yang patuh dan kuat dibawah pimpinannya. Tajam, sedingin Briggs, namun mampu membakar semangat pasukan Briggs, sehingga mereka lebih patuh pada Ratu-nya disbanding pemimpin tertinggi di negara ini.

Dan Riza rasa, Olivier mampu menusuk perasaannya.

"Fuhrer Grumman melihat kemunduran dalam pekerjaan Mustang, kurasa kau-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua itu." Tukasnya lagi, Riza semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Begini, Hawkeye, Mustang akan mengerti jika kau menolaknya karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Tapi, Mustang _sangat tahu_ bahwa kau mencintainya sebesar dia mencintaimu juga, namun kau bilang _tidak bisa_, itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, mengingat bagaimana ia membuatmu bersumpah untuk melindunginya."

Olivier menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Riza tajam.

"Kau harus menyingkirkan egomu, Kapten," gumamnya pelan, namun tegas, "… jika kau terus memikirkan Mustang dan orang-orang disekitarmu, kapan kau akan memikirkan _dirimu_?"

Kemudian, Hawkeye mengeratkan cengkramannya pada buket bunga yang digenggamnya.

Mayor Jenderal Armstrong menepuk pundaknya perlahan, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Meninggalkan Riza Hawkeye dalam kebingungan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

**x**

Riza mengetuk ruangan Mustang pelan, setelah beberapa lama terdiam di depannya penuh keraguan.

"_Ya, masuklah_."

Riza pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh Mustang, dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan seketika berdiri melihat sosok Hawkeye di depan pintunya.

"Kapten,"

"Jenderal,"

Mereka berdua bertatapan cukup lama.

Mustang melihat sebuket bunga Hyacinth yang semula ia berikan pada Armstrong, kemudian menatap kembali subordinat _kesayangannya_.

"Mayjen memberikannya padamu?"

Riza mengangguk, kemudian berjalan ke arah Roy.

Roy menatapnya cukup lama, seakan-akan hanya Riza yang bisa ia pandang saat ini di ruangan ini, tidak mempedulikan bunga Hyacinth indah yang semula diberikannya spesial untuknya.

Seharusnya Roy memberikan Riza sebuah _handgun_ model terbaru.

Riza tampak gugup, tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua mata hazelnya tidak berani menatap kedua mata onyx Roy yang justru menatap wajahnya dengan intens. Riza memilih untuk memandangi bunga Hyacinth pada dekapannya.

Roy angkat bicara, "Rambutmu memanjang lagi, Hawkeye?" komentarnya, tidak disangka-sangka akan berbicara seperti itu.

Riza baru saja menyadari bahwa ia lupa mengklip rambutnya seperti biasanya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Sir, aku berniat akan memotongnya lagi."

Roy tersenyum, "Apapun akan terlihat cantik padamu, Kapten,"

Komentar itu tidak membuat Riza tersenyum, namun cukup untuk menenangkan kegugupan hati Riza saat ini.

Roy menghapuskan senyuman dari wajahnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menggenggam siku kanan Riza kemudian menariknya mendekat, membuat buket bunga itu sama-sama menyentuh dada mereka—membuat jarak antara mereka.

Roy menatap Riza dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, bukan, Hawkeye?"

Riza terdiam.

"… jika kau mati-matian berusaha membuatku mencapai cita-citaku menjadi Fuhrer, mengapa bersamaan kau juga berusaha menghancurkan cita-citaku untuk menjadikanmu First Lady?"

Riza tetap terdiam.

Roy menghela napas.

Kedua jarak mereka sangat dekat, Riza dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat milik Roy, membuat tubuhnya merinding dan semburat merah tipis terpancar di kedua pipinya.

Kemudian, Riza menggenggam tangan kanan Roy yang semula berada pada siku kirinya, dan meletakannya pada buket bunga yang ia bawa, membuat Roy kini memegang buket bunga tersebut.

Untuk pertama kali sejak argumen mereka, Riza tersenyum,

"… Mayor Jenderal Armstrong memberikanku bunga Hyacinth, kudengar berarti permohonan maaf, dan kurasa aku ingin memberikannya padamu, Jenderal."

Tidak butuh penjelasan akan perkataan Hawkeye tadi.

Brigadir Jenderal Mustang tersenyum penuh arti, kedua matanya yang semula memancarkan kesedihan, kini memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terbilang nilainya. Ia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di meja di belakangnya, kedua matanya tidak meninggalkan wanita cantik di depannya.

Mustang mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih pipi mulus Hawkeye, kemudian mengelusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Berhenti melindungiku dari belakang, Hawkeye,_ berjalanlah di sampingku agar aku bisa melindungimu."_

Riza tersenyum mendengar perkataan Roy barusan, ia mengerti apa arti dari perkataan itu.

Riza menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Roy tersenyum bahagia.

Roy menciumnya.

**x**

Setelah mendengar kabar dari Brigjen Mustang bahwa ia akan segera menikah dengan Hawkeye, Armstrong menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Sore itu, Grumman menantang Armstrong untuk bermain catur lagi dengannya.

Grumman sangat terkesan dengan Armstrong yang dapat membuat mereka seperti ini.

"Ho ho ho… sudah kubilang kau sangat berbakat dalam hal ini, Mayjen, terimakasih."

Armstrong mengangkat kedua bahunya,

"Bukan apa-apa, Sir, lagipula, Hawkeye-lah yang harus _dipukul_ sedikit. Mereka berdua mungkin sama-sama bodoh. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk orang bodoh yang sama-sama jatuh cinta selain memberikan pukulan kecil dengan kata-kata."

Grumman tertawa mendengar komentar Armstrong,

"Jadi, Mayjen…" Grumman menggerakkan kuda-nya.

"… kapan kau akan bicara pada Mayor Miles, _juga_?"

_Checkmate_.

Sudah dia duga, ada maksud dibalik maksud dari pemanggilannya ke Central ini.

Armstrong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin suatu hari ketika aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Fuhrer Grumman, Sir."

Armstrong tahu bahwa hal itu sama sekali tidak akan terjadi.

**xxx**

**FIN**

**xxx**

**A/N : Ah, sedikit meramaikan fandom Fullmetal Alchemist Indonesia di Fanfic yang sepi banget akhir-akhir ini… You could say I kinda miss Fullmetal Alchemist specially Royai XD **

**Oh ya, saya sangat menyukai Olivier Mira Armstrong, jadi saya membuat Point of View dari Armstrong terhadap hubungan Mustang dan Hawkeye, ah, saya tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya, terlalu OOC-kah?**

**Please kindly review :D**


End file.
